ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Revolution
Alpha Revolution, or A-Rev, is an e-Fed that take place on eWrestlingNews. It was created by EWN User Krysys, who is responsible for the highly successful Blacklist Wrestling Alliance (Now known as Brutality under the EWNCW Banner) as well as A-Rev's Sister Fed True Championship Wrestling (TCW). Alpha Revolution was created in 2012 and had it's first official show on January 3, 2012, where the first Alpha Revolution Global Heavyweight Champion was crowned in an 8 Man Tournament. Alpha Revolution was created by EWNCW Wrestler Krystian Krysys and BWA Founder Alexander Hamilton as a way to combat the new BWA C.E.O Lucas Grant. In March 2012 Krysys announced A-Rev would take a brief hiatus. However in early April it was announced that U-Corp President Marik Sheehan was buying Alpha Revolution. Marik Sheehan is also the founder of TCW. Formation of Alpha Revolution Alpha Revolution began secretly, as EWNCW and BWA Wrestler Krystian Krysys worked secretly to attempt top get BWA Founder Alex Hamilton back in the role of C.E.O which was stolen from him by Lucas Grant at Decadence In December, when Grant reportedly cheated to win their match. Krystian however, was unsuccessful and decided to start his own promotion, with the help of Alexander Hamilton. A Company known as Eagle Enterprise began buying advertisement spots, and due to the connection Krystian had being a BWA Wrestler, they interrupted the show on numerous occasions to hype the debut of Alpha Revolution, which at the time had no name. On December 5 it was announced and at first was considered a brand extension of BWA, however Krystian, who was appearing anonymously, squashed that rumor. The roster quickly began growing and soon it was announced that "Oblivion" would begin on January 3 with a Championship Tournament in which the Global Heavyweight Championship would be on the line. The tournament was won by Van Hooligan X who defeated Nova Caine in the finals. The Era of Vanity and Trial By Fire During the Second Week of Oblivion the North American Championship was won by the JBW and BWA Veteran HolyJose who defeated Das-Wa in the finals. Das-Wa had a pretty impressive showing defeating Adrian Leavitt as well as The Higher Octane Superstar H.O.S. The Second Show had some casulties as well as the renegade felon known as Scarfo Jonez made a huge impact destroying his oppinent Roberto Pamich, as well as Jason Solomon, who was only trying to aide Pamich against the beating from Jonez. Despite warnings from the medics Roberto Pamich actually went on with his scheduled match, facing HolyJose, who easily defeated Roberto. During the show, the feed was interrupted and a video aired hyping the debut of a "Project XIX" little was give on the individual. Van Hooligan X's win over Nova Caine was something that did not sit weel with the myserious Nova, who quickly earned himself a title shot against the Global Heavyweight Championship by defeating G-Scorp at Alpha Revolution's first PPV, Trial By Fire. H.O.S was able to earn a shot for the North American Championship by defeating the resident playboy Adrian Leavitt, who had not been able to live up his own hype, losing every match he had been in. Following the beatdown from Scarfo Jonez to Jason Solomon, the Mystery Owner (Krystian Krysys) scheduled the two to compete, Jonez won the match but was interrupted during his victory celebration by the debuting Project XIX who stroke Jonez down with one blow. Jonez attempted to fight back but was destroyed by Project XIX, before attacking Jason Solomon as well. During the night we saw Raiden Blaine and Ryan "The Freak" Wells also have a match which ended with no actual winner and nothing being settle between the two giants. The January 30th Edition of Oblivion officially kicked off the Tag Team Tournament, in which teams were competing for a chance at the not yet official Tag Team Championship. The night's tournament saw Terror defeat Triple Crown Champions, Two of A Kind as well as Il Cattivo defeat BWA Intercontinental Champions Freak Inc. During this episode Adrian Leavitt was also fined $5,000 USD for putting G-Scorp through an announce table, something which G-Scorp had originally attempted to do before the fine was put in place. It was also announced that at Trial By Fire that Scorp, Leavitt, Jason Solomon, and Scarfo Jonez would compete in a Gauntlet Match for a surprise reward. The Mystery Owner also announced a Tag Team Main Event, pitting G-Scorp and Scarfo Jonez against Adrian Leavitt (Who had recently become a face) with Jason Solomon. During the week it was officially announced that Alpha Revolution had become a Developmental Fed for the juggernaut known as EWNCW, and in such the promotions would be able to use one another's talent. As such all new signing for EWNCW went to Alpha Revolution first before moving on to EWNCW's main Brands Rage or Inferno. On the Go-home show for Trial By Fire, more matches occurred as part of the Tag Team Tournament in which the current EWNCW Tag Team Champions, Domination, took on BWA's The Militia in an interpromontional match-up that saw Domination pick up the win and move on. It was during the show that the eerie Das-Wa challenged Project XIX, who had been undefeated and on a warzone of lates, to a match at Trial By Fire, a match the XIX's Master accepted.It was also revealed that Krystian Krysys was the Mystery Owner, as he revealed himself during a celebration from the Global Heavyweight Champion, Van Hooligan X. VHX took exception to Krystian's interference and sucker punched him, not knowing who he was at the time. Krysys decided to punish Van for it and booked him in three matches for the following week, against Ryan "The Freak" Wells, Raiden Blaine as well as Project XIX. This was something that did not sit well with The Champ who was determined to get back at Krystian. At Trial By Fire, Adrian Leavitt survived a 4 Man Gauntlet to win the newly created Alpha Revolution Division 1 Championship, a title that had to be defended at any time 24/7, a rule that G-Scorp attempted to use to his advantage, having been unsuccessful himself in the Gauntlet, he challenged Adrian for the Championship, and was quickly defeated after Leavitt hit the Island Cutter. The night also saw Project XIX defeat Das-Wa, and than proceed to assault him following the match, laying him out with a Chokeslam. A Special Match was featured highlighting BWA Teams as part of the A-Rev Tag Team Tournament. Former BWA World Champion Cross Nation Killers challenged the current BWA World Champions Nightmare Madness, in what was advertised as a rematch that would never happen in BWA. CNK were successful in defeating Nightmare Madness, and with that win, moved on in the tournament. The next match was the first official Championship Match in which HolyJose was challenged by H.O.S for the North American Championship, a solid match that saw HolyJose win after executing a Frogsplah onto H.O.S. Immediately following that, cameras went back to the parkinglot and saw G-Scorp violently attacking Adrian Leavitt in the hopes to weaken him up for another shot at the Division 1 Championship. Krystian Krysys quickly put a stop to that, but not before Scorp made it clear he would challenge for the belt on the following Oblvion.